System of the Rising Sun
The ''System of the Rising Sun ''is the Star System The JSDF's homeplanet, Hokkaido, is located in. It is neighbored by 8 other Solid planets and 5 outer Gas Giants. Theoretically, there is also a "Liquid" Planet somewhere in the middle of the system; however, the JSDF came under attack by an alien faction called the "Vortaak" before they could do further study. List of worlds '''Hokkaido - '''The JSDF Homeworld. It is the 6th Planet from the star. Similar to Earth, however dominated by Large continents surrounded by slightly smaller Oceans. Additionally, Hokkaido is approximately 1.5 times the size of the Earth and has a slightly higher Gravity as a result. The planet was home to a massive conflict between the JSDF and an alien alliance, which drove the JSDF from their home to be joined into the ISAF. '''Fukui - '''The second planet from the Star. Originally a Mars-like world, since the Meteor storm it has become ravaged with massive Volcanic activity, rendering the surface inhospitable across the globe. The Temperature is too high for conventional units to operate, and the atmosphere is impossible to breathe in due to the choking ash. Rivers, lakes, and pools of Lava dominate the surface, constantly heated and rendered permanently in liquid form due to the immense heat of the Crust provided by the Crystal shards imbeded in the crust. There is also one whole Ocean of Magma. '''Kagoshima - '''The Fourth Planet from the Star. It was once a world not unlike Earth; however, it has now become ravaged by a substance known as "Micro-Oxygen", a chemical similar to that found in the composition of a Giant Monster once dubbed by the UCR and the JSDF as "Destoroyah". It's soil is poisonous, the Atmosphere composed of highly toxic and slightly corrossive Micro-Oxygen, and it's Oceans a deep shade of purple that also looks highly lethal. The JSDF managed to pick up some massive number of Crustacean life-forms on the surface before they were rendered unable to scout any other planet systems. '''Ishikawa - '''The third Planet from the Star. Very much Earth-like, it is one of the Planets left unharmed by the Meteor Storm. It is composed of one massive continent, large surrounding Islands, and Oceans surrounding them. It is here where the UCR were first sent to, and here where most of the Giant Monsters reside, including "Zack". One of the islands, however, has never been set foot on since a large Dinosaur creature continues to destroy any approaching units, and another Island is patrolled by a Giant Lobster, the Island which has been stripped of Natural resources and turned into a large Hive of sorts. '''Fukushima - '''The 2nd moon to Kagoshima. It has an atmosphere and Earth-like Gravity, despite it's smaller size; it's surface is poisoned by Toxic Sludge not unlike those caused by massive oil refineries and factories. The main component of the Atmosphere is Sulfuric Acid, making the Air corrosive and toxic. The Waters have become Dark and thick, likely incredibly toxic. There are vents in the surface and under the water that constantly emit choking clouds of smoke; this world is completely incapable of supporting any known life. '''Amori - '''The Fifth Planet from the Star. It is overrun by massive Plantlife, dominated by land with one single small ocean, several large lakes, and one long river running across a third of the surface. It is incredibly hot there, due to the more or less temperate climate across the globe; it is either bright and sunny with lots of clouds or Raining nearly 6 feet a day. '''Iwate - '''The single moon to Amori. It also has an atmosphere and a slightly lower gravity than earth. It is constantly dominated by endless Rain, which has been slowly flooding the surface, currently rising the waters to about .73 of a mile above the surface. Whatever cities that aren't flooded already are those that are on high plateus. '''Kochi - '''The 8th Planet from the Star. It is affected by a massive global cooling shift, and as such suffers from massive blizzards and similar effects to an ice age. The only life forms present seem to be creatures made of Ice, creatures capable of freezing military units solid which have become irrecoverable. Category:Location